Johnny Spirit/cartoon
Johnny Spirit debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 3 webisode "Playing the Boos", which premiered on December 10, 2013. She is voiced by Evan Smith in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 3 Webisodes In "Playing the Boos", Johnny Spirit, the troublemaker with the worst reputation at Monster High, has sat through three thousand years of detention and is allowed out today. His impending release is the cause of much commotion among the students. Operetta is an exception of sorts: she is not convinced that Johnny lives up to the name, but the fact he used to hang out in the catacombs before Operetta enrolled and made them her own has her worried. The trouble starts the moment Johnny Spirit leaves detention, though he is only partially to blame. Most students run away screaming at the sight of him, which he does not promote nor mind in the slightest. During lunch, Toralei Stripe, Purrsephone, Meowlody do try to socialize with him because they view him as a peer, but Johnny curtly tells them to take a hike. Later that day, Johhny returns to the catacombs when Operetta coincidentally is elsewhere and starts redecorating the place to suit his tastes once more. When Operetta hears music coming from below, she rushes downstairs to chase Johnny out. The two find each other to be equally dead set on having the place, so Johnny proposes they musically compete for it. Operetta confidently steps to her organ while Johnny takes out his violin. Unexpectedly, the two are equally skilled and they enjoy the competition as a jam session. Johnny calls a draw on the match, which Operetta raises to a best two out of three. Amused, Johnny suggests they make if a best five out of nine. Volume 5 Webisodes In "Gloom and Bloom, Part 1", Johnny attends the Gloom and Bloom dance, where he has a nice chat with Catrine DeMew. TV specials In "Haunted", He is seen at the beginning of the film with Operetta, and Scarah Screams, As Spectra asks them about gossip, and Johnny mentions that Hackington bites his toe nails, as Spectra says she looking for something juicy not gross. He is later seen as detention chains wrap around Operetta, dragging her away. Johnny grabs Operetta's hands, and pull her back with Scarah's help, only for Operetta to be pulled away anyway. Chains wrap around Johnny and Scarah too, as they are brought to the ghost world and brought to haunted high. Later he is seen carrying books chains still on him, the chains around him are removed as he escapes with the rest of the ghosts from monster high. Volume 6 Webisodes In "Freak Du Chic Act 2", He along with Operetta, is one of the students to be personally invited to the Freak Du Chic event. TV specials In "Boo York Boo York", and "Great Scarrier Reef", he makes cameo appearances, and doesn't do much that is note worthy. Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Volume 5 characters Category:Volume 6 characters Category:Haunted characters Category:Boo York, Boo York characters Category:Great Scarrier Reef characters